1 is the Lonliest Number
by away2sanity
Summary: A series of oneshots and challenges following the later seasons of Power Rangers
1. Leather, Love, and Lyrics

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything except the song "This is How I Tell You"_

**Season**: _SPD_

**Pairing**: _Sky/Syd_

**Dedication**: _Ruby08_

**Challenge**: _Sky/Syd involving leather_

_**Leather, Love, and Lyrics**_

"Syd to Sky, come in."

Sydney Drew frowned as Sky Tate failed to answer her call again. It was the fifth time she had tried to reach him, and he normally answered fairly quickly. Passing Bridge in the hallways of the SPD living quarters, she stopped the green ranger.

"Hey, have you seen Sky?"

Bridge cocked his head, "Like visibly or psychically? Because I visibly saw him an hour ago but I read him maybe half an hour ago. You know, he's hard to read, he does a really good job about hiding his emotions, sometimes I draw a blank on what he's feeling because he always has like a million-"

Syd cut the green ranger off with an exasperated wave of her hand, "Never mind. I'll find him." Stalking away, the pink ranger huffed, blowing a strand of wavy hair away from her face. It always seemed that her elusive teammate was always absent when she needed him. A particular case needed his profiling expertise, and the valuable time she was spending searching for him could be spent actually enjoying her day off. Okay, let's be honest. She just wanted to spend time with him.

Syd poked her head into the room she shared with Z. The yellow ranger was on her bed, her head facing the door, reading a magazine featuring Kira Ford-McKnight on the cover.

"Have you seen Sky?"

The yellow ranger tilted her head back her dark eyes meeting Syd's light ones, "Why, thinking of finally asking him out?" Laughing at the glare that flashed across Syd's face, Z rolled over onto her stomach to face her teammate fully and her brow furrowed, "You know, now that you mention it, no, I haven't. I think Jack was the last person to talk to him, but I don't think anyone else has seen him all day." Shrugging, she returned to her magazine.

"It always seems as though he's never here this time of the day."

Exiting their room, Syd pondered to herself as she strolled down the hallway. Thinking about it, Z was right. It seemed as though each Friday, at exactly this time, Sky was never around. Smiling to herself, it seemed funny that the punctual, militant blue ranger would always follow a pattern, even if it was his constant disappearences.

_CADET DREW TO THE COMMAND CENTER. CALLING CADET DREW. PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER_

Sydney groaned as the magnified voice floated through headquarters. Picking up the pace, she jogged to the command center where Commander Cruger, Kat, and Sam were deep in discussion. Snapping into a salute, she addressed the big, blue dog.

"Commander, you called?"

Cruger nodded, shifting to face the pink ranger, "Yes, Cadet. I was wondering where the casefiles you were completing are. Ms. Manx needs them for processing."

Syd groaned inwardly, "I'm sorry, Commander, but I need Sky to help me with the profiling, and I can't seem to find him."

Cruger's features took on a contemplative look, "Yes, I haven't seen Cadet Tate as well, and normally, he's always patrolling headquarters or teaching a class." Turning to the feline beside him, Cruger cocked his head, "Kat, have you seen Sky?"

From the computer console, Ms. Manx frowned, shaking her head. "No. I called him in for an update on the weapons misdemeanor he was handling, but he said he had already processed the file." She shifted her attention to the sparkle of light that was their Omega Ranger, "Sam, what about you?"

"Nope. Same here. I think he checked out about an hour ago."

Cruger nodded, "Well, Cadet Drew, find Cadet Tate as soon as you can, and get those files into Ms. Manx."

"Yes, sir." Saluting, Syd exited, almost running into Jack on his way down the hall. Steadying them, the red ranger shot Syd a grin.

"Whoa there, Pinky, you might take an eye out next time."

Syd smiled, "Sorry, Jack. I've been a bit preoccupied. Have you seen Sky?"

Jack shrugged, "Within the last fifteen minutes, no. But I passed him about an hour ago on his way out. He was acting kind of weird and secretive. When I asked him how long he was going out, he was kind of evasive." The red ranger waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Maybe he's meeting some hottie…" With that, he strode away.

Syd's heart stood still at the statement. Sky couldn't be meeting some girl. He was, well…Sky. Sky Tate, stiff, formal, Sky, far from the suave, charming lady-killer as, say Conner McKnight. Okay, bad example, Conner McKnight was married. But Sky couldn't be meeting a girl. Not that the female population was oblivious to the blue ranger. In fact, according to many a female cadet, Sky was actually considered to be hot. But Sky being Sky, he was oblivious to the blatant advances. Pondering said fact concerning Sky's "hotness," Syd couldn't help but agree. He was very attractive: tall, muscled, confident, and those eyes, clear and brilliantly blue. Halting, Syd realized why the idea of Sky going out bothered, her so much.

"I can't believe I am attracted to Sky Tate…"

"What was that, Syd?"

Whipping around, Syd froze as the tall figure of none other than Sychuler Tate rounded the corner. Feeling the slight blush tinge her cheeks, Syd tried to maintain the urge of screaming in horror inside.

"I was looking for you all day, where have you been?"

Sky shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes, "Out."

Syd's own blue orbs narrowed in suspicion. Sky looked exhausted, dark circles shadowing the rims of his eyes, his normally pristeen hair unkempt, and there was a slight tear in the jacket of his SPD uniform. Maintaining the façade of ignorance, Syd shrugged.

"Okay, can you help me with a casefile?"

Visibly relieved at the lack of curiosity, Sky nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes."

Syd forced out a sunny smile, "Okay, I'll meet you in the lounge."

As Sky strode off, Syd cocked her head, contemplating the blue ranger's strange attitude. She was gonna get to the bottom of this mystery.

_xxx_

The next Friday, Syd peeked around a corner, glimpsing Sky exit his room. He seemed nervous, constantly glancing over his shoulder. Keeping a safe distance away, Syd followed him, dressed casually as not to arouse his suspicion. Taking a non-marked SPD jeep, Syd watched as Sky climbed into his blue Honda Civic and drove off. Syd tailed him, using her stakeout skills honed over the years, she blended into the crowd behind Sky. Curiously, she spotted the blue ranger pull into the parking lot of a stylishly decorated warehouse. Still looking over his shoulder, Syd watch him duck into a side door. Before the door had a chance close, she slid through, and was greeted by a burly man.

"Can I help you?"  
Syd squeaked with surprise. Regathering her wits, she stared up at the pudgy, kind face, "I'm looking for Sky Tate."

The man laughed, "Yeah, we get that a lot. Now unless you got proof, other than he and you briefly locked eyes for a half a second, that you two know each other, I suggest you head toward the rectangle with the knob."

Slightly confused, Syd fished into her purse and withdrew her SPD badge, presenting it to the guard, "We serve together."

The man's bushy eyebrows shot skyward, "I was wondering when you people were gonna check him out. I'm surprised you weren't here sooner."

Syd's brow furrowed in confusion as the man turned hollering down the hallway, "Tate, c'mere! You gotsa visitor."

Sky's annoyed voice floated from behind a door, "Vinny, what are you talking about? No one knows I'm here."

Vinny grinned, "You really underestimate your friends, dude. You got a hot blonde waiting out here for you, and I know you ain't stupid, so you better get your butt out here."

Sky's head poked out from behind a door, his face a mask of irritation, and his eyes widened in shock, "Syd?" Emerging from the room, he scratched his head, "What are you doing here?"

Syd blushed slightly, "I was wondering where you disappeared to every Friday, so I decided to follow you."

A corner of his mouth quirked upward, "Damn, I knew it was a bad idea to persuade you to take that stakeout course back at the Academy." Gesturing back to his room, Sky beckoned for the pink ranger to follow him, "C'mon, let's continue this inside."

Syd wordlessly followed the blue ranger into the room he came from. Leaning on the counter of a vanity, Sky frowned at the pink ranger before him. Syd took in his appearance. The blue ranger was wearing a pair of slim black leather pants, riding low on his hips, secured by a studded belt. A pair of black Chuck Taylors poked out from beneath the hems as Sky crossed his legs at the ankle. A snug, short-sleeved button-up blue silk shirt hugged his muscular torso and a matching blue tie hung loosely from the collar. Sky's normally neat and pristine hair stuck up in wild spikes and black eyeliner lightly highlighted his brilliant orbs. They narrowed slightly as the blue ranger stared at his pink companion.

"So, you plan on telling me why you were tailing me?"

Syd averted her eyes, looking sheepish at his blunt question, "Way to beat around the bush, Sky." Seeing his exasperated expression, Syd shrugged, "I got curious to where you went every Friday at around this time, and Jack put this ridiculous idea in mt head that you were meeting a girl, so I decided to find out myself."

Sky reared back, unleashing a hearty laugh, and Syd couldn't help marveling how handsome the simple action made the blue ranger look.

"I can't believe Jack thought I was meeting a girl."

Syd's eyebrow rose, "Well, can you blame him? You come back to the Academy exhausted, unkempt, and yesterday, you had a rip in your uniform."

"So he thought I was engaging in adult activities?" Sky grinned, "Oh c'mon, Syd. How long have we known each other? Do you really think I'm the kind of guy that would do that?" Sky chuckled, "You of all people would know I'm the roses and poems, woo 'em slowly type of guy."

Syd smiled, tilting her head, "Yeah, I know. I denno, it kinda hurt though that you were keeping something from us all, having to sneak around and all that." She frowned slightly, "What are you doing here, anyway?" Looking at the blue ranger's appearance, Syd quirked an eyebrow, "And why are you dressed like that?" She took in his wardrobe of the leather pants and tight shirt, liking what she saw.

Catching the pink ranger blatantly checking him out, Sky smiled inwardly. He had always been attracted to Sydney, and seeing her look at him the way she was made his heart beat just a little faster. Just as he was about to answer, Vinny stuck his head in the door, "Tate, you're on in five."

Hauling himself from the counter, Sky strode to the door, "Follow me, and it'll all make sense."

With Sky's shirted back leading the way, Syd followed him to the edge of a curtained area, pausing with surprise as Vinny handed the blue ranger a guitar, and Sky parted the curtains, striding smartly on to a stage. Standing just offstage to the right, Syd could only watch in amazement as Sky slung the strap over his head, stepping up to the microphone.

"Hey, everyone. I'm sure many of you know us by now, but for all you new people," Sky's gaze flicked over to where Sydney stood, "We're Disposition Blue, and we are happy to play music for you." Tuning his guitar, Sky cleared his throat, "Alrighty, then. We're gonna start this little show off with a favorite, this one's called 'Failure to Comply.'"

Sydney watched with amazement as Sky's gaze flitted to the fretboard and strands of the intro poured from the instument, amplified to surround the warehouse. She had no idea he could sing, let alone play the guitar. Studying his face as he serenaded the crowd of fans, she couldn't help but notice how much passion he put into performing. It was such a far cry from his normal disposition. Gone was the stiff, formal attitude of the Sky Tate she knew. He closed his eyes, singing each note with fevor, grinning out in pure delight at the flock of admirers. His foot tapped softly with the beat, and Syd could barely contain a giggle as he fell to his knees, head banging enthusiastically, his fingers flying across the frets in a complicated solo, ending the song with a ringing chord. With each song that passed, Sydney marveled at this Sky Tate and the talent he possessed, wondering why he hadn't revealed it before. As the last strands of the latest song faded into oblivion, Syd applauded earnestly, joining the crowd in a cheer of zeal. Glistening with sweat, Sky accepted the cheers with a nod and glanced down, fiddling with the knobs of his guitar as he paused to catch his breath.

"Okay, this last song's apparantly a popular one with the masses, and I think it's fitting that we end this set with it since the inspiration to this little melody of mine is here tonight for the first time ever." Smiling slyly, Sky gestured to the off-stage area, "Sydney Drew, come on out."

Struck dumb, Sydney felt herself being pushed forward, and she stumbled slightly over to where Sky stood. Grinning mischieveously, Sky brought a chair out for Syd to sit on, "Okay, folks, this one's called 'This is How I Tell You.'"

Keeping his gaze locked on Sydney's, Sky relinquished his hold on his guitar to cup the microphone, beginning the song.

_Drowning in thoughts held captive in my head_

_I don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm choking on the words I left unsaid_

_As they Refuse to rise from my throat_

_My heart dangles from a string that's held tightly from your fist_

_And I'm dangling in the hope that surrounds me_

_Because I've got something to tell you, and it goes like this_

_So close your eyes and listen but don't speak._

As the instruments blended into a soulful melody, contrasting from the hard rocking previous songs, Sky took a deep breath, his eyes relinquishing the emotions he kept buried so deep, his song giving him the courage to finally reveal his affections to Sydney.

_Your eyes are all that I can see_

_Don't you know, that you're embedded in my memories_

_You've stolen my heart, and I've given you the key_

_So unlock this frustration binding me_

_Choruses written by this hand_

_Verses played by this band_

_Helping to figure out you and me_

_Yeah, another sappy love song but it's coming from the heart_

_This is how I tell you words I can only say when we're apart_

Syd looked up into the clear blue of Sky's eyes, unable to move, unable to think. He was telling her something, something big, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing and how she was hearing it. She had always harbored a crush on Sky, but hearing that he reciprocated her emotions was throwing her for a loop, not to mention he was letting a good three hundred people know.

_I'm at a loss at what to say to you_

_Gone in the depths of your stare_

_Loosen up my tongue, let the words break through_

_So everything will be revealed_

_I give you me all my flaws and faults_

_Knowing that you won't care_

_So here it is, these three words_

_Letting you know why I'm here_

Finishing the second chorus, Sky took a deep breath as the bridge began to play, concentrating only on the placement of his fingers on the guitar. Inwardly, he was amazed he was able to play with the lyrics to the final part of the song approaching. This was the big finish, the most important part. This was where Syd would finally know.

_So I hold you close, whisper in your ear_

_Three words are all that's left to hear_

_I end this declaration with emotions held true_

_This is how I tell you I love you_

Repeating the chorus, Sky shut his eyes, unwilling to see Sydney's reaction. Singing with all the fevor he possesed, the blue ranger ended the song with a ringing chord.

_Choruses written by this hand_

_Verses played by this band_

_Helping to figure out you and me_

_Yeah, another sappy love song, and it's coming from the heart_

_This is how I tell you I love you as we part_

With the final line, the stage was plunged into darkness, signalling the end of the set. Slipping the guitar strap off his shoulders, Sky grasped Sydney's hand, gently guiding her off the stage and into his dressing room. Laying the guitar on a stand, he paced nervously.

"Uhm, do you want anything? Like food or water? I think we have that vitamin stuff you like…" Sky paused, aware of his rambling and cleared his throat, catching Syd shake her head mutely. An awkward silence transpired as Sky leaned against the counter, fiddling anxiously with the charm of the sun held by a leather cord, his thoughts in disarray. He straightenen, hearing Sydney's softly whispered question.

"Did you mean what you said…in the song?"

Sky swallowed hard and nodded, unable to trust himself with words. Finally gathering up the courage to speak, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Every word."

Syd stayed silent, his response echoing in her unconscious mind, sending her heart into overdrive. Sky studied her, seeing the many emotions plaguing her attractive features.

Finally, unable to bear the silence anymore, for possibly the first time in his life, Sky acted on impulse, permitting his feelings to guide him. Pushing off from the counter, he closed the gap between himself and Sydney. Framing her face between his palms, the blue ranger swooped down, capturing her lips in his. Surprised, Sydney stiffened for a moment before relenting to her desires, allowing her lips to part granting access to his tongue. Slowly, her arms came up to grasp the lapels of his shirt, drawing him closer to her, and his arms slid down to encircle her waist, clinging tightly to her hips as the kiss deepened. Desperate for oxygen, they reluctantly pulled apart, and Syd sighed in contentment, laying her head on Sky's solid chest, breathing in the masculine scent that was uniquely his as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?" The word was drawn out lazily as he nuzzled her neck.

"Did I ever mention how hot you look in those leather pants?"

_So there you go, my first one-shot of this series. Hope you all like it. And there are more to come. So leave a message and more challenges, and stay tuned for more!_

_Roxie_


	2. Not Exactly Screaming for Ice Cream

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything_

**Season**: _The future, possibly post-DT_

**Pairing**: _Jason/Trini_

**Dedication**: _BloomingViolets_

**Challenge**: _Jason/Trini involving cookies and whipped cream_

_**Not Exactly Screaming for Ice Cream**_

Jason Scott was on a mission. There was no way he could fail. He wouldn't allow himself to fail. His pride, his legacy as the first red ranger, and so much more depended on it. Slowly, carefully, his steady, practiced hand moved…success. Now only one thing remained that would make his masterpiece complete. One thing stood between victory and defeat. With a trained gaze, his dark eyes swept over the plethora of ammunition he had set before him. His eyes widened as he realized the final object standing between his perfection was…missing.

"Honey? Where did you put those Oreos you bought earlier?" Jason's voice floated from the kitchen of his home as he raided all available cabinets and cupboards. His sundae stood unattended, a mound of ice cream and toppings, begging for consumption. Keeping his eyes on the treat, Jason backed away slowly, poking his head around the doorway, calling to his wife.

"Trini? I really need to know! This is a life and death situation!" Unable to contain his patience any longer, Jason set out to find the missing cookies himself. Doors were wrenched open, their contents upended. Nothing. Jason's stomach begged and pleaded for the ranger to finally uncover the elusive treat. The sundae was simply incomplete without crushed Oreos. There was no turning back now. He would succeed. Wrenching open a cupboard by the fridge, the original red ranger yelped as a hoard of pots and pans descended down on his head, knocking him to the ground with a resounding crash, partially toppling the sundae he was attempting to make.

Alerted by the noise, Trini Kwan-Scott poked her head into their kitchen, raising an eyebrow in amusement at her husband clambered from beneath the many cooking utensils. Her delicate features broke into raucous laughter, taking in Jason's appearance.

"What?" Jason looked at her in confusion, unaware of his ridiculous state. Unable to form a coherent sentence, Trini simply pointed, gesturing to the mop of brown hair atop his head.

Frowning, Jason reached up to feel his hair, his face contorting in amusement as his hand was dampened with the sticky white substance, "That's whipped cream in my hair, isn't it?"

Another bout of giggles overcame the yellow ranger, and she nodded. A mischievous smirk came across Jason's face as he observed his wife, "Well, since you find this so funny, why don't you join me?" Snatching up the can of whipped cream from the counter, Jason pressed down on the nozzle, sending a stream of the topping sailing towards his wife, coating her face.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that!" Grabbing the bottle of chocolate syrup, Trini lunged at Jason, wrapping him up in a bear hug pouring the contents of the bottle down his torso. Dancing away with a yelp of surprise, Jason narrowed his dark eyes at Trini.

"Okay, now it's on!"

Grasping the spoon coated with chocolate ice cream, Jason flung the offering at his wife who ducked. Retaliating, Trini chased after him, tossing handfuls of sprinkles at the retreating red ranger.

"Hey, do you guys have any steak by any chance?" The tall form of Tommy Oliver poked his head into their kitchen, followed by the pretty face of his fiancée, Kimberly Hart. The couple looked in amusement at the antics of their longtime friends as they chased one another armed with various ice creams and toppings. Eyes widening as Jason's aim went astray, Tommy and Kimberly ducked, dodging the glob of strawberry ice cream that flew in their direction to splatter on the tiger clock near the doorway. Smiling up at her boyfriend, Kimberly shrugged.

"Maybe some other time?"

Nodding in agreement, the black Dino ranger and his fiancée exited as the food fight raged on, seemingly uninterrupted as the original yellow and red rangers paid no attention to the departing couple. Yelps and squeals ensued as the many ice cream products continued to soar through the air.

"Hey, that was unfair!"

"Oh don't make me whip cream you again!"

"Watch out for the china!"

"You are so gonna be doing the laundry after this!"

"Jason! I finally figured out the configuration of that mobile vehicle you wanted to…" Billy Cranston's sentence tapered to silence as the genius halted in the doorway of the kitchen, his timing impeccable as a wad of ice cream sailed down, splattering his blue polo shirt. Kat Cranston appeared beside her husband, taking in the chaotic scene. Billy turned his crystal green eyes first to the pandemonium that was Jason and Trini, next to his wife standing beside him, and finally to the sticky substance soaking into the material of his shirt. Giggling, Kat wiped a glob of ice cream off her husband's shoulder, tasting the treat.

"Hm, chocolate."

Turning to his wife, Billy grinned, "Perhaps this is a rather inopportune time to tell them."

Shaking their heads bemusedly, the pair followed the path of the preceding couple, seeing themselves out as the raging ice cream fight continued with Jason and Trini oblivious to their surroundings.

Finally, out of breath, and out of ammo, the red and yellow rangers slumped against the counter. Trini laid her head against Jason's chest, sighing with exhaustion.

"Well, we have to clean all this up, don't we?"

Jason's head bobbed up and down, surveying the damage they caused. Globs of ice cream dripped from various appliances, syrup smeared against the counter tops, and the entire fridge was coated with whipped cream.

"Hey, Trin?"

His wife shifted her gaze to him, "Yeah?"

"We never did find those Oreos, did we?"

Trini shook her head, plopping it back down on Jason's shoulder, "Nope."

"Oh, okay." Smirking with mischief, Jason brought his hand up, laden with vanilla ice cream, to smear all over Trini's face.

"In that case, I win."

_Well, there you go. Another one done. Keep 'em coming! This is so fun! Coming up is a Kira/Conner, my personal favorite pair then a Hunter/Tori, my second favorite. Following that is a Bridge/Z. So let me now what you think, and bring on more!_

_Roxie_


	3. At the Expense of the Door

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything_

**Season**: _Six years post-DT_

**Pairing**: _Conner/Kira_

**Dedication**: _Jorjitosbabe for the idea and all ye KirCo shippers!_

**Challenge**: _Conner/Kira_

_Okay, folks. Here's another one featuring my absolute favorite pairing of Conner and Kira. I don't know what draws me to these two, maybe it's the dynamic they held from the very first episode, but all I know is, I don't care what the show implied involving Kira and Trent, Conner and Kira are meant to be in my book! Just to let you know, there will me more KirCo coming up._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_**At the Expense of the Door**_

Kira Ford glowered at the pad in front of her, ignoring the ringing of her cell phone, the ringtone denoting a one pig-headed individual she had known since high school, dated since sophomore year of college, and served with as a ranger that she would rather not mention for sake of her sanity. She was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. She was…confuddedly pissed. Okay, so that wasn't a form of pissed, but she was a Grammy award-winning musician, and she was using her proverbial artistic licensing. So, being a musician, she poured her feelings out through the only way she knew how: in a song. Her pencil flew across the lined paper, dictating the immense frustration she possessed for the one Conner McKnight. Normally, her rage would be caused by something Conner did. But, nope, not this time. This time it was something he didn't do. And by heaven if she were to stand for it.

Tapping the eraser of the pencil against her teeth, Kira pondered the next line to the cutting new single she creating. The title? "So Much For 'Happiness'" That's right, so much for happiness. So much for the joy she felt every time his arms wrapped around her. So much for the giddyness that raced through her heart when he turned that smile in her direction. So much for the soaring of her stomach everytime he whispered "I love you." Yup, so much for happiness. So, what rhymed with maimed…

_xxx_

Conner McKnight ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Onlookers paused to stare at the soccer star, wondering what the Olympic gold-medalist could be so annoyed at. Snapping his cell-phone closed, Conner growled at time. If only he could turn back the clock forty-five minutes earlier, he wouldn't be clogging up Kira's voice mailbox with messages. Okay, so it was his fault that she stormed out of the restaurant he was supposed to be meeting her at hurt and confused. Loosening up the scarlet tie around his neck, he immediately jumped into his Mustang convertible and floored the gas, racing to her apartment. As the wind ruffled his hair, Conner mentally cursed himself. If only his mind wasn't so scattered, he would have been wary of the time. If only he wasn't such a doofus. If only he could just talk to Kira. Then, everything would make sense. She would understand why he was so late, why it seemed like he had stood her up.

Screeching into a parking space right outside her lodgings, Conner jumped out of the Mustang, not bothering to open the door or lock the car. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching before activating his super-speed, racing up the stairs to the door of Kira's apartment. As he stood before the opening, pondering whether to demand entrance or beg and plead for forgiveness, Conner gathered his wits, knowing that this was the only time the famous McKnight charm would not be able to get him out of this mess. Taking a deep breath heavy with anticipation, Conner raised his fist and pounded on the door.

_xxx_

Kira's streak of creativity broke abruptly as the harsh knocking permeated her apartment, and Conner's desperate voice floated through the closed door.

"Kira! I know you're in there! Let me in."

Storming to the doorway, Kira screamed at the block of wood both in front of her and behind the door, "No way, Conner! You swore you'd be there! You promised me this would be our day! Is it so hard to set aside two hours of your day to see me?"

A loud sigh hefted through the entryway as the former red ranger breathed out, "I know but I kind of got sidetracked. Please, just let me in."

"Oh, 'sidetracked?' By whom? Another one of your bimbo floozies you claim to be 'just friends' with?"

Behind the door, Conner's anger flared at the remark, "Dammit, Kira! Where the hell did that come from? When have I ever been unfaithful to you?"

"I don't know, Conner. Tales of your conquests circled around Reefside pretty often. Why don't you tell me where you were while I waited for you for almost an hour?" Kira's eyes pooled with the unshed tears she hated to admit were there.

"That was high school almost six years ago! Kira, just open the goddamn door!"

"Go to hell, McKnight!"

Conner took a deep breath, steadying his temper, "Kira, if you don't open this door by the count of three, I am going to break the damn thing down!"

Kira's eyes flared, challenging the soccer star, "Fine! Go ahead, Jockboy!"

"One…"

"Keep dreaming, Conner. I'm not opening the door!"

"Two…"

"Do yourself a favor and just leave!"

"Three…" When the door stayed shut, Conner shrugged, sighing in defeat, and retreated backwards. Kira stared at the door, sensing the silence behind it. The tears trickled down her cheeks as she realized he had really gone. A loud crash echoed through the room, and her head snapped up to witness a disgruntled Conner clambering through the doorway that was now devoid of a certain rectangle of wood, brushing the saw dust off his suit. Kira gaped, unable to form a coherent sentence, her eyes flicking from the tall man in front of her to the remains of her entryway. Finally, the words spluttered from her disbelieving lips.

"You idiot! You broke my door!"

Tossing her an exasperated look, Conner raised an eyebrow, "What? Didn't I warn you?"

Kira seethed, "Oh, so this is the only time you follow through with your word?" Poking the soccer star in the chest with an accusing finger, Kira growled, "I don't think you're getting me, Conner. You." She gestured to the pile of splinters that was formerly a functioning means of access, "Door." Her hand flew to the empty space that gave her a pleasant but unwanted view of the ocean, "Broken." Finished, she placed her hands on her hips, "And do you think I'm going to pay for that?"

Conner shook his head in bemusement, "I can't believe we're arguing about a door!"

Whirling, Kira advanced on her former leader, "No, I can't believe you stood me up!"

Conner's hands flew skyward in a helpless gesture, "I didn't 'stand you up!' I forgot to do something that was really important, and I needed to take care of it!"

"What the hell could be more important than celebrating our five-year anniversary?"

Conner growled, his amber eyes ablaze with frustration and impatience, "How about sealing it with the promise of, say, forever?"  
Kira's mouth plummeted to the ground as she stared at her boyfriend, the words unable to surface to actually be vocalized. Conner towered before her, his hands jammed in his pockets, breathing heavily, his stare gazing at her expectantly. Finally, she was able to function. Lashing out, she struck Conner hard on the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"God! You are such an idiot! How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to do…that?"

Conner grinned, "You could have stuck around to find out."

"Of all the times to…y'know. I don't know how I live with you." Kira fell heavily on the couch, glaring at him though the tears that streaked down her cheeks. Conner scooted closer to her, descending down to rest on one knee, drawing out a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a five-carat round-cut diamond set between two smaller canary diamonds atop a platinum band encrusted with even more stones.

"Marry me."

It took all of Kira's resolve to keep the scowl on her face "No. I'm supposed to be mad at you."

Conner leaned in, gently brushing a kiss to the corner of her down-turned mouth, "Marry me."

Kira could feel the anger she clung to webb away, "We can't. We fight all the time."

Conner shrugged, "So? You can't say you don't like the make-up sex."

"How can we live like that?"

Pressing a velvet-soft kiss to her forehead, Conner looked deep into her hazel eyes, "We managed five years of it. Marry me."

"You broke my door."

"And I can't fix it?" Ghosting another kiss against her scowling lips, Conner gently stroked her damp cheek, demanding one last time.

"Marry me."

Kira stared hard at the man before her for a long moment, letting the suspense build. After a lengthy pause, she shook her head, relenting, "Fine." Allowing the smile to bloom on her face, Kira darted in to devour his lips with hers, throwing her arms around his neck. Slipping the ring around her finger, Conner hoisted her up off the couch, swinging her around. Setting her on the floor, he cradled her cheek, leaning down to recapture her lips in a loving caress. Conner nudged her nose with his.

"So, have I mentioned I'm sorry?"

Kira smiled, "No, but I'd say this is better. You've gotta find a way to top a propsal the next time I'm pissed." Gazing deep into the honey spheres of her fiancee, Kira pulled him down for another liplock, their arms clinching tightly around each other. Pulling away, Conner rested his forehead lightly on Kira's smirking with mischief.

"So, how about that make-up sex?"

Kira smiled, teasingly nibbling on his bottom lip, "Fine, but you're paying for that door."

_Ah, happy endings. Have I mentioned I love Conner and Kira? Mark my words, they were made for each other. If they end up together during the DT/SPD teamup, that I am waiting for with bated breath, by the way, I will die of happiness. So there you go. Keep the challenges coming. I look forward to them._

_Roxie_


	4. Love, Hate, It's All the Same

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything_

**Season**: _Post NS/DT team-up_

**Dedication**: _Anyone who loves a Hunter/Tori_

**Pairing**: _Hunter/Tori_

**Challenge**_: Hunter/Tori_

_And now to pay attention to another favorite couple of mine: Hunter and Tori. As with Conner and Kira, I don't really acknowledge the Blake/Tori pairing the episodes of Ninja Storm implied only because if he really cared about her, he wouldn't have left. But that's just my thinking that doesn't really pertain to this story._

_**Love, Hate, It's all the Same**_

"You self-centered, chauvanistic pig! How dare you say that?"

"Because it's proven itself to be true or need I remind you what just transpired five minutes prior?"

"You're basing it on one occurrence?"

"No, I'm basing it on proven fact!"

"Proven fact on one time! Or need I remind you what transpired two _weeks_ ago?"

"Two weeks ago, I had a cold!"

"Oh, that figures! So you're going to be petty enough to blame it on something instead of admitting I kicked your ass?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! THE CUSTOMERS ARE STARING! TAKE IT OUTSIDE OR BOTH YOUR ASSES ARE GOING TO BE FIRED WITHOUT THE WEEK'S PAY!"

"Sorry, Kelly"

"Yeah, sorry, Kelly"

_xxx_

Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, and Cam Wantanabe leaned against the front counter at Storm Chargers. The action-sports store was pretty dead as the many extreme athletes flocked across the boardwalk to the sands of Point Break Beach, taking advantage of the monster swells that graced the shores of their coastal town, a hearty salute to the prime days of the summer season. The lack of activity gave the three rangers the opportunity to lounge around, and together, Shane, Dustin, and Cam gazed in amusement at the spectacle before them. This was better than HBO. None of the local networks held a candle to the drama that played right before their eyes, and the trio of rangers believed that no writer in his right mind could think up this scenario. Dustin leaned in towards his two companions, muttering in an undertone.

"Dudes, do you think they'd notice if we broke out the popcorn?"  
Shane shook his head, one hand propping his chin up, the other rested beneath the crook of his arm, "No, but I'd bet he'd be pretty pissed if we asked him to pop it for us."

Cam cocked his head, surveying the scene, "He'd probably end up frying _us_." Returning his attention back to where it came from, Cam quirked an eyebrow, "How long have they kept this up?"

Dustin glanced down at his watch, "It's going on fifteen minutes."

Shane groaned with fatigue, "We have got to make them to get along. For their sake."

"And ours…" Cam added. Sighing in unison, the green, red, and yellow Ninja Storm rangers reverted their stares to their blue and crimson companions.

_xxx_

Hunter Bradley and Tori Hanson stood situated at opposite sides of Storm Chargers, going about their respective tasks, a look of pure fury splayed across each attractive face. For the last fifteen minutes since Kelly had abruptly arrested their shouting match, that drew the attention of many the customers, the crimson and blue rangers determinedly avoided one another, staying in the general area of their current setting. Only if deemed absolutely necessary did the two teenagers move, and if they did, it was to a location far away from the latter, staring only at the task before them, refusing to make eye contact. But, as the perceptive observer would have noticed, each pair of crystal blue eyes would occasionally flick upward in the direction of their second when they figured no one was looking, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by either the owner of Storm Chargers or their fellow rangers. The two continued their work, oblivious to the planning and schemeing transpiring around them.

"Okay," Shane whispered, "So we all know what to do?" As his two companions nodded in comprehension, Kelly sidled up to the trio.

"Are you guys plotting to end this insufferable bickering?"

The three rangers bobbed their heads sheepishly, and Kelly quirked a grin, "Whatever you guys are doing, let me in. Those two need to settle their differences before they scare away all our customers or I personally castrate the both of them."

Smirking at his co-conspiritors, Shane beckoned Kelly closer, "Alright, here's how it's gonna go down…"

As the discussion ended, Tori plopped down in the chair across from Dustin, "Hey, guys, what are you talking about."

Cam shrugged, "Movie tonight. You in?"

Tori smiled, "Yeah, sounds good. I really want to watch that new Batman movie." Her eyes shifting downward to her watch, the surfer groaned, "Damn, I gotta go. I promised my mom I'd pick up my little brother from soccer. I'll meet you guys there at say, six?" As her male companions nodded in assent, the blue ranger headed for the door, "Okay, then. See you guys."

Smirking wickedly, Cam cocked his eyebrow, "Awesome. I know Hunter is dying to see that movie too." Turning his head, the green-clad man called to the broody thunder ninja torquing on the gears of a motorbike, "Hunter, movies tonight. We're gonna see _Batman Begins_. Wanna come?"

The crimson ranger briefly flicked his gaze upward to Tori's retreating back before shrugging indifferently, "Sure, why not."

"Alright. We'll meet you there at six."

Nodding absently, Hunter grunted an affirmative as he tightened a gear. Cam rotated back to his friends, "And we're off."

_xxx_

Cam, Shane and Tori stood outside the movie theater. Shifting from one foot to another, Tori shot a glance to her male counterparts.

"Who are we waiting for? I thought Dustin was already inside saving us some seats."

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." Hunter came running up to the group, nervously running a hand through his unkempt hair. The crimson ranger stopped short upon spotting a certain blonde standing with Cam and Shane. Tori's clear sapphire eyes narrowed in suspicion as she glared at the approaching thunder ranger, slowly inching her way towards him. Hunter and Tori came to a halt before each other, staring down the blonde standing across, and they spoke in unison.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Tori glared up at Hunter's hulking form, taking in his appearance. Even through the overwhelming annoyance coursing through her veins, Tori couldn't help but be pleased at the way the tight short-sleeved crimson button up embraced his muscular torso or the faded black jeans hung low on his hips, showing a slight sliver of the crimson boxers he wore underneath. Tori pushed away her thoughts. _No. You can't be thinking about Hunter like that. Not after what happened with Blake. It's because you haven't been with a guy since then. Yeah, that's right. You're blaming this on hormones._

Hunter glowered down at Tori, one eyebrow cocked in equal irritation. His gaze flicked down, and the second eyebrow shot skyward at her choice of wardrobe. A sheer, white off-the-shoulder top exposed a bit of her midriff, and a pair of low-rise blue jeans complimented her fit frame. _Whoo. Blake got it right. She is_ **_fine_**. His mouth tightened, forcing himself to control his temper.

"Cam invited me."

Now it was Tori's turn to quirk an eyebrow, "Cam invited me, too." Two pairs of brilliant blue eyes flicked over to the samurai ranger, glinting with impatience. Eager to defer a potentially messy situation, Shane beckoned to his friends, hastily pushing Cam before him.

"Uh, c'mon, guys. Let's get going. Dustin's gotta be wondering where we are."

The quintet of rangers sat through the movie, tension seeping from their crimson and blue counterparts. As the film ended, Shane stopped before Hunter and Tori.

"Hey, Hunter. Would you mind driving Tori home? Me, Dustin, and Cam promised Sensei we'd move in the new mats for training, and you live closer to her than we do."

Hunter's cobalt spheres, dashed with silver regarded Shane with slight suspicion before nodding almost imperceptibly. "Yeah," The crimson ranger relented. Rotating, he gestured to the water ranger, "C'mon." My truck's this way."

_xxx_

The first three minutes of the drive home transpiring edgy silence as Hunter's crimson Colorado LS rolled down the streets of downtown Blue Bay Harbor. Swallowing hard, Hunter cast an anxious glance at the blonde beside him.

"So, uh, how have you been…since, y'know?"

"The breakup?" Tori shrugged, "Okay." She played with the hemp choker around her neck, "I actually thought you'd be happy. You never really seemed to like us together."

Hunter's fingers drummed a pattern on the steering wheel, "Well, to be honest, I guess I was kinda jealous."

Tori's eyes widened incredulously, "You? Jealous?"

The tousled blonde head bobbed up and down, "Blake was always the charming one. Always got the girls. I was always the one who was too busy trying to make ends meet. I'm not complaining or anything. Those were just the cards I got dealed with. But, I denno, I guess I just wanted to experience a normal relationship." Hunter's stormy eyes tinged with remorse and regret, "I guess I was envious how he got to live life while I was stuck making that life." A corner of his mouth tugged upward.

"I don't know. I mean, I felt something for you when we first met. I was really attracted to you and was considering asking you out. But when Blake showed his interest, I had to bury it all down. I figured you'd fall for him, and I didn't want to ruin anything between my brother and you."

Tori gaped at the crimson ranger, unable to form words. Her body jerked slightly as Hunter's truck clambered up the curb in front of her house. As the car settled to a stop, Hunter forced out a tight smile to the water ninja.

"Well, here we are. Good night, Tori."

Almost in a daze, Tori climbed out of the truck, barely managing a good bye of her own. As Hunter's truck roared away, Tori continued to stare at the path it left long after the fading glow of his headlights disappeared into the darkness. Hunter had feelings for her ever since he had met her. Aye, there was the rub…

_xxx_

A few days later, Shane, Dustin, and Cam leaned once more against the Storm Chargers counter, observing Hunter and Tori from afar. Today proved a definite contrast in results. The trio expected forcing the two to hang out with one another would bury the proverbial hatchet of whatever feud their teammates were currently engaging in. However, instead of fighting, a different circumstance presented itself. Hunter and Tori still stood situated on opposite sides of the store, but this hushed avoidance of one another reeked of awkwardness as opposed to the tension before. Motioning Kelly over, Dustin lowered his voice.

"Okay, so phase one was a definite bust. Time to go to the extreme part of phase two."

Nodding conspiritorally, Kelly sauntered casually over to where Hunter kneeled at the foot of a dirt bike, his gray Storm Chargers' work button-up stained with grease. Bending down to the his gray-capped head, Kelly spoke softly into his ear. Nodding earnestly, Hunter stood, wiping the oil from his hands with a rag, sticking it into the back pocket of his low-riding jeans, and followed his boss to the store room.

Moments later, Kelly emerged, making her way over to the other blonde. Tori set up the surfboard she was bringing in on the rack and straightened up the display, oblivious to the absence of the crimson ranger. Kelly approached the surfer and, as with Hunter before, conversed for a moment with Tori, beckoning for the girl to follow her. Stealthily, Shane, Dustin, and Cam proceeded the two women, and waited as Tori stepped into the store room.

_xxx_

Tori's pale gaze narrowed as she found Hunter standing by the shelves in the store room, his back to her, a pad in his grease-stained grasp. Alerted to her presence, he turned, eyeing her wearily.

"Uh, hi."

"What are you doing?" Tori's suspicion climbed another decible as she stared at the tall man before her.

Gesturing to the pad, Hunter shrugged, "Kelly asked me to take inventory."

Advancing slowly on her crimson counter part, Tori frowned, "No, Kelly told _me_ to take inventory."

His brow furrowing in suspicion, Hunter tossed the pad on a nearby shelf, stalking to the door of the store room. Grasping the knob, Hunter attempted to open the door to find it locked from the outside. Seeing his look of frustration, Tori rushed to the door to find that it was indeed locked. Pounding on the door, the two rangers screamed furiously at the quartet bracing the entryway.

"Guys, let us out! This isn't funny!"

"Not until you two settle whatever differences that're between you!" Shane reasoned, pushing another chair into place in front of the door, "This is for all our sanities!"

Growling in frustration, Hunter backed away from the door, "This is getting ridiculous." Setting a distance between himself and the accessway, Hunter judged his path. Backing away, realizing what Hunter was attempting to do, Tori looked on in amusement. Taking a running start, Hunter began his flying attempt to bust his way through their predicament. A shout from the other side of his destination alerted his attention moments before he reached the door.

"Hunter Bradley, if you break down this door, it's coming out of your paycheck!"

A look of fear crossed Hunter's face as he made an effort to impede his momentum. Tripping over his frantically skidding feet, Hunter ran headlong into the door, flying backwards from the impact. Seeing him rolling on the ground, groaning, Tori couldn't contain her laughter.

Hefting himself up from the ground, Hunter shook his head to clear the fog, "Okay, that did not go well."

Tori surveyed the situation, "Do you think you can blast us out?"

Hunter cocked an eyebrow, "Using my thunder power? No, not unless you want to be flambéd." He motioned up to the ceiling, "Metal vents." He turned to Tori, "What about you? Call up some tsunami or something"

Tori shook her head in the negative, "Electrical box. We'd be roasted."

Nodding in consent, Hunter sank to the ground, "Well, I guess we're stuck here until we comply."

Shrugging her own agreement, Tori settled down against the box next to him. A silence transpired before she turned to Hunter who was wiping the remaining stains of grease off of his hands.

"Did you mean what you said in the truck?"

Turning his head to meet her gaze directly, Hunter smiled, playing with the medallion around his neck, "Yeah, I did. Why do you think I pestered you while we were rangers?"

Tori raised an eyebrow in interest, "You bugged me because you liked me?" She teasingly nudged Hunter gently with an elbow, "How third grade of you."

Hunter stood and leaned against a shelf, grinning a lazy smile that sent Tori's senses into overdrive, "Hey, I was the dark and brooding one. I'm not that smooth with the ladies. I utilize the mystery factor."

Tori sat in silence, mulling over Hunter's statement. It was true, the boy did have a certain aura of ambiguity surrounding him that appealed to both Tori's curiosity as well as sparking her interest. She wanted to know more about the mystifying thunder ranger, wondering if his broody exterior housed a similar heart or a soft-centered inside. As Tori got to know him, she caught fleeting glimpses of a different Hunter: kind, charismatic, and playful, easy to smile and laugh. The rare occurences when Hunter had unleashed his lazy, lopsided smile, Tori felt herself drawn to the way the simple smile accentuated his handsome features, and looking at the grin currently tugging at the corners of Hunter's mouth, the water ranger felt endearment slowly creeping up on her. She stood to face him.

"So where does this leave us?"

Hunter shrugged, "You know how I feel about you, but if it's gonna be unrequited…"

"You'll what?" Tori tilted her head, gazing in interest at the thunder ranger.

Hunter smirked, "I'll wear you down until you toss me off the Pierson Bridge."

"So you're serious about pursuing me?"

"Tori, I've been serious about pursuing you since Blake's stupid ass broke up with you. One thing about my brother is that he sometimes doesn't recognize the good things in front of him."

"How can this work if we fight all the time?"

Hunter scooted closer, reaching up to gently cradle Tori's cheek. Leaning in, he lightly brushed his lips across hers. The simple action sent her nerves on the Ricter scale, and Tori whimpered slightly when Hunter pulled away.

"When it feels like that."

Pulling her face closer to his, Hunter once again ghosted a hesitant kiss against Tori's lips, a tentative question hanging in the easy gesture. Staring deep into the silvery-blue spheres of his eyes, Tori allowed her own eyes to drift shut before darting in and crushing her lips to his in a kiss gushing with passion, asserting her stance on their situation. Arms twining around each other, Hunter drew Tori tighter against him, deepening their liplock by parting her pliable lips.

The door to the room abruptly flew open, sending Shane, Dustin, and Cam tumbling into the stock room, tearing apart Hunter and Tori. The first one to recover from his shock concerning the moment they just interrupted, Cam forced out a sheepish grin.

"Uh, good to see you guys worked it all out." Grasping Dustin and Cam by the arms, tugging them ernestly out of the room, Cam threw a confused look at his teammates, "We'll just leave you alone now."

Disentangling himself from Tori's embrace, Hunter made his way to the door. Tori watched his retreating back with regret, assuming he was on his way out. Much to her surprise, he, instead, closed the door, turning the inside lock. Rotating back to Tori, he held out his arms, which she willingly stepped into. Hunter quirked a grin.

"So, where were we?"

Tori gazed up into his azure orbs, "Hang on a sec, we haven't even decided on where we stand."

Hunter shrugged, "I figured I'd show you how to be properly be wooed first. Maybe that will sway your judgement."

Tori giggled, "Hunter, I really hate to defer your plans, but you definitely had me the moment you tried to bust us out with that flying kick."

"Damn, that means I'll have to return all those flowers and chocolates…"

"Wait…there were flowers and chocolates?"

_Yay! Another one finished. Yes, I am still taking more challenges. Make them tougher! I challenge you to challenge me. Insert dialogue, circumstances, anything! Just give me something to think about, plant a seed in my head, if you will. The words will flow from there. Until next post._

_Roxie_


	5. So, Uh, That's What Love Is?

**Disclaimer**: _I only own Kyle Griggs_.

**Season**: _SPD_

**Dedication**: _the real vampire_

**Challenge**:_ Bridge/Z_

**Pairing**: _Bridge/Z_

_**So, Uh, That's What Love Is?**_

Bridge Carson stared up to the blank gray ceiling of the lounge area of SPD headquarters. The aura of the walls matched the expression on the normally lively green ranger's face. His pale blue eyes closed slowly in a sluggish blink before refocusing on the ceiling. One leather glove-covered hand drifted up to scratch his chest covered in the tight, green SPD-issued undershirt beneath his unzipped uniform jacket. Bridge's torso hefted in a lethargic sigh as his head flopped to the side. This was a safe position for him. He was protected from the wave of conflicting auras that assaulted him every time he moved. The green ranger couldn't remember the last time his psychic abilities had ventured this far out of his control, but all he knew is that if he moved, an upsurge of surrounding emotions would come crashing down on his weary psyche.

The stern face of Sky Tate swam into Bridge's line of vision, the blue ranger's handsome features twisted in concern.

"Bridge, are you okay?"

Indolently, Bridge's head lulled from side to side in a negative shake, "No."

Sky waited anticipating the normal Bridge rambling that ensued. The blue ranger's brow furrowed when an extensive silence passed. Sky placed a plate into Bridge's gloved hands, still frowning with worry.

"Here, I made you some toast. It might make you feel better."

Bridge handed the dish back without even a second glance at the slice of bread, "No, thanks, Sky. I'm not that hungry."

"But it's buttery." As Sky said the statement, he waggled his fingers, a gesture he knew Bridge associated with the adjective, figuring to amuse his unusually mournful teammate. The motion went by unnoticed as Bridge failed to even glance Sky's way. The blue ranger's frown deepened, and he placed the plate on the side table, gazing down at his immobile teammate.

"Okay, buddy. What's wrong?"

Bridge sighed, a long drawn out release of breath. With a heavy hand, he brought a gloved finger up to tap the side of his head, "It's all up here."

"Your psychic powers?"  
Bridge's cloudy blue eyes nodded the affirmative, "Yeah. They're going wonky on me."

Sky grinned one of his rare smiles, "'Wonky,'" he echoed, "care to elaborate?"

Bridge shrugged, "Every time I move, it seems like a wave of emotion comes crashing down on me. I've never been this out of control with my powers."

"It might have something to do with a person," Sky suggested. "Do your images seem to come back to someone?"

Bridge fell silent thinking. There was a common occurrence within his visions. More like a common color and feeling. Every time his foresight would evade his control, among the many different objects and emotions he would envision, there was always an aura of golden warmth. He would always feel dizzy, lightheaded, like he was being dropped from an airplane. But it was a good feeling. Like a soaring feeling.

"Hey, guys. What are you up to?" The cheerful voice of Z Delgado permeated the room, and Bridge's inner ponderings. As the yellow ranger made her presence known, the green ranger jerked in his prone position as an onslaught of emotions beat down on his conscience. Bridge winced, falling off the couch he was lazing on, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Worried, Z rushed to kneel beside him, cradling his head in her hands.

"Bridge, are you alright?"

The moment her hand made contact with his head, green ranger's blue eyes flashed slightly with the strength of a fresh batch of auras. Staggering to his feet, Bridge braced a hand against the wall, steadying himself from the force of his visions. Shooting his blue and yellow teammates a weak smile, he unsteadily exited the lounge area.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to clear my head for a sec. I'll be right back, guys."

Bridge exited, Sky gazed after his best friend, the gears turning in his analytical mind. No sooner had the sliding doors shut, they burst apart again, revealing the second female half of B-Squad. Sydney Drew's blue eyes were cloudy with concern as she stepped across the threshold of the lounge.

"Is Bridge okay? He was staggering down the hall like he was drunk or something."

_Or…love struck._ Sky's eyes shot skyward as the pieces fell together. Turning hastily to Syd and Z, he backed away to the doors.

"Um, I'll see you guys in a sec. I have something to take care of."

Watching as Sky's broad back disappeared around the corner, Syd shot her yellow teammate a look, "You don't think he's got another secret he's hiding from us, do you?"

Z smirked, "I denno, "Rock Star Sky" performing every Friday was a pretty hot one. I'd like to see him top leather pants."

_xxx_

Bridge leaned his head against the shower wall, supporting himself with widespread hands, allowing the warm spray of water to hit his body, wishing the liquid would wash away his troubles as easily as it washed away the grime of the day. The green ranger looked at his bare fingers braced against the cold wall as if seeing the digits for the first time. It wasn't often that he removed his gloves for fear of the onslaught of emotion. This was the only place he could go gloveless without the normal effects. Commander Cruger had thankfully had the shower installed with a force that dissuaded the streams of aura so that the green ranger could bathe in peace.

Stepping out of the shower, Bridge wrapped a green towel tightly around his waist, emerging into his room. The green ranger shuffled through his drawer, plucking a pair of gray SPD sweatpants and a tight green shirt. As he materialized from the bathroom dressed, he jumped, catching Sky leaning against the doorway of their room, a sly smirk playing the corners of his mouth.

"You like her, don't you."

A look of genuine confusion flitted across Bridge's face, "Huh?"

Sky straightened from his position, advancing on his best friend, "Z." He prompted, settling down in the chair by his desk, "You like Z."

Bridge frowned at his blue teammate, "Of course I like Z. She's cool and smart and a good fighter and she likes to joke around with me. Why wouldn't I like her?"

Sky resisted his urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes Bridge was too innocent for his own good… "No, I mean _like_ like her. Like the way I like Syd."

Bridge smiled, "Do you realize that you used the word 'like' four times in that sentence?"

Sky growled, "Bridge, I mean it. You like Z the way I like Syd."

Bridge furrowed his brow at his friend, "But you love Syd. I felt it between you two when you're near her and when she's with you. Are you saying that I'm in love with Z?"

Sky's eyebrows shot up at the words of his counterpart. Love didn't really cross his mind but thinking about it, Sky realized it was true. He did love Syd. Allowing a small smile to bloom on his face, Sky shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you?"

Bridge's shoulders lifted in a shrug of his own, "I don't know. Is being in love when I feel weird around her? I mean, not like a bad weird but like when you're on a roller coaster, and you're about to go off the first really big drop thing. And when you actually go down it, it's like your stomach is in your throat. But kind of in a good way because you're excited and happy and giddy and exhilarated all at once."

Sky chuckled, glad to hear something familiar burst forth from Bridge's mouth. Rising, he clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Yeah, buddy, that _is_ love."

"So what do I do now?"

Sky grinned, happy for his best friend, "You tell her. Haven't you done this before?"

Bridge shook his head, stating simply, "No."

A thoughtful look crossed the blue ranger's face, "How is that possible?"

Bridge frowned and shrugged. He couldn't think about a time when a girl actually did like him or he liked her enough to tell. When he was younger, hanging around Sky and Dru, all the girls flocked to the blue ranger because of his all-American good looks and the legacy his father left. Girls thought of the green ranger more as the best friend, the guy always willing to listen, always good for a laugh. He didn't have the best interactions with girls, always painfully shy and awkward.

"How exactly do I tell her?"

Sky shrugged, "Just say what you feel. You're good at that."

Bridge sat down on his bed across from his teammate, "Sky, I've never done this before. I mean, it can't be like the movies all long and drawn out, can it?"

Sky grinned, "Buddy, if you feel for her, it doesn't need to be drawn out. She'll know. And you'll know she'll know." Sky placed a hand on Bridge's head, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Even without your psychic powers."

Bridge remained on his bed long after his best friend had left the room, thinking about everything Sky had said. The blue ranger was right, he had been thinking about Z a lot. During the last few days that his psychic powers went madcap on him, he felt most of his emotions drawing to the yellow ranger and other instances the outside world felt a fondness to another person. The thing all of the auras had in common was a warmth to them that Bridge recognized as affectionate. Most of the time, auras also had a color associated to them: red for passion or anger, green for envy, blue for tranquility, pink for love, yellow for guilt, black for hatred, white for the indifference. Bridge had felt a lot of red and pink but with a surrounding atmosphere of golden yellow. But not for sorrow. Maybe that was the reason his powers were so out of it, his turmoil of emotions were conflicting with his ability to dissuade the emotions around him. The solution was simple: he had to tell Z how he felt.

Bridge pondered heavily about how he was going to tell Z his feelings, rehearsing the situation in his head. But the harder he fished for the correct words to say to the yellow ranger, the more they sounded awkward and stupid. Bridge sighed, the gust of wind escaping from his lips ruffling the tips of his boyishly tousled brown hair. This liking business was tough work.

_xxx_

Plopping heavily on the ground, exhausted from the round of sparring she had partaken in, Z took a swig of water from her bottle, passing her towel off to Syd as the pink ranger slumped down beside her. Recovering from the exertion, Z allowed her gaze to wander to Bridge as the green ranger worked out his abs, doing sit-ups in the corner of the training area while Jack ran laps around the track surrounding them.

"Syd?"

The pink ranger tore her gaze from a shirtless Sky pumping out chin-ups beside Bridge, "Hm?"

"Does Bridge seem to be acting weird to you?"

Taking advantage of Z's question to sneak a peek in the direction of her boyfriend, Syd smiled slyly, "No, only around you."

Z's warm brown eyes snapped to her teammate smirking beatifically at her side, "What?"

Before Syd could respond, Jack flopped down in front of the two female rangers, panting heavily, "Wow, remind me never to accept an invitation from Kyle Griggs of C-Squad to be running partners. The guy could rival Sky as The Human SPD Machine." Rolling onto his stomach to face his two teammates, Jack pushed his sweaty dreadlocks out of his face.

Z shot Syd a look before returning her stare to Jack, "Syd has this ridiculous idea that Bridge has been acting weird only around me."

"But he has." Jack affirmed bluntly, propping his chin on an upraised palm. "And I'm positive you're the only one who hasn't noticed."

"But why would he be doing that?"

Syd rolled her eyes, "Earth to Z! He likes you!" The pink ranger shook her head in exasperation, muttering under her breath, "I swear, you both are the most oblivious people, and he's the one with psychic powers."

At Syd's words, Z's brow immediately furrowed as she frowned. "Bridge likes me?"

Jack chuckled, "Wow, Z. You really are blind. I know it, Syd knows it. Hell, even Sky knows it, and you know he's oblivious to everything that isn't SPD or Syd related…Ow!"

Sky smirked down at the red ranger rubbing the spot where Sky socked him, "I guess I'm not as oblivious as you think, Jack. I heard that." Catching Z's eye, the blue ranger nodded in affirmation, "He's right, you know. Bridge does like you." Catching Syd's eye, he gestured to the exit, "Are you ready? Dinner reservations are at six."

Z fell silent at the revelation as her teammates slowly began to leave. Making her way to her room, she thought to herself. No one had ever liked her before. At least not _like_ liked her. Her life hadn't really had time for a relationship between running from SPD or stealing from the latest vendor, and she wasn't sure how to handle this new development. Sneaking a final glance back at the green ranger still determinedly pumping out sit-ups despite his isolation, Z thought about the relationship she shared with their quirky green ranger unknown that his eyes were following her departure.

He was the first person who really made her feel welcome at SPD, but then again, Bridge could make Al Capone warm up to him. It was just the way his personality was: warm and welcoming. All her life, the only friend she had was Jack, and Bridge was a refreshing change. The green ranger would always make her laugh, his unusual quirks a source of endearment to the yellow ranger. It didn't help he was downright adorable, and his occasional naïve nature made Z just want to take care of him. Z had never really liked a guy before. But with Bridge, she felt something different, like if his companionship was the only thing in the world she had, that would be okay. Somehow, it was stronger than like. It was like how Syd once described her feelings about Sky: how just his simple presence around her made her feel happy. Z shook her head in disbelief. During that conversation, Syd had admitted that she was falling in love with their stern blue ranger. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was falling in love with Bridge.

_xxx_

Z sat in the cafeteria of SPD headquarters, staring silently at her plate, feeling the absence of their green ranger as the rest of the team dined on their lunch. The parting of the doors caught her attention as they slid open to reveal Bridge. Immediately, his warm blue eyes sought out hers as he made his way over to their table. Fixing Z with an unwavering gaze, an uncertain expression crossed his face.

"Uh, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Bridge cleared his throat as his voice cracked with the sentence, "I need to talk with you."

Strolling down the streets of Newtech City, the two rangers wandered in the shade of an overhanging tree. Stopping at a walkway overlooking a pond, Bridge leaned on the railing, his unzipped SPD jacket fluttering slightly in the gentle breeze. They stood in comfortable silence, relishing in the tranquility of the lake, an invigorating contrast to the pair of chaotic emotions plaguing their respective minds.

Unwillingly, Bridge sensed the flow of sentiments gushing from his companion as they relaxed by the waters. Anxiety, stress…affection. Bridge's heart lightened as he realized Z was feeling the same emotions he was.

"Z?"

As she turned to look into Bridge's welcoming sapphire eyes, she could see the tender affection veiled behind the orbs, and she smiled with pleasure as he struggled to speak, and she in turn, had trouble with her own words.

"I like you." The two rangers laughed as the words burst forth in unison.

"You do?" The same result occurred as the pair realized what the latter had spoken. Bridge nodded shyly.

"Yeah. I just feel, I don't know, happy with you. It's like when you get like that first toy that you've been wanting for the longest time but you know that it's not going to lose its novelty because it's one of those sentimental things that really holds interest for a long time. Not like the latest invention but like a yo-yo that - "

Z cut off Bridge's characteristic rambling by darting in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. As she pulled away, worry in her brown eyes, Z timidly glanced up at the green ranger, an adorable look of astonishment on his boyish face, his mouth in the shape of an "O."

Bridge tilted his head, "That was nice. Was that supposed to happen? I've never done this before."

Z smiled, "I think so."

Bridge shifted uncomfortably, "Um, I'm sorry if I was bad at it." His baby blue eyes took on a hopeful glint, "Can we try that again?"

Z nodded, unconsciously scooting closer to Bridge. The green ranger shuffled forward, also closing the gap between them. Tentatively, his hand snaked out to gently grasp her waist as her hand slid up his jacket sleeve to rest on his bicep. One gloved hand hesitantly came up, the leather covered fingertips softly caressing her cheek. A frown crossed Bridge's face, and he pulled back.

"Hang on a second." His tongue poking out between his lips, the green ranger yanked off his glove, stuffing the covering into his back pocket. Wiggling his fingers excitedly, Bridge nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay." Stepping forward, he resumed his previous position. This time as his bare fingers came up to stroke Z's soft skin, Bridge smiled at the sensations he felt. This time, his psychic powers were completely under his control.

"I haven't kissed that many girls," he admitted honestly. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Z smiled lovingly, softly bringing down his forehead to rest on hers, "Since we're being honest, I wouldn't worry." A spark of mischief flashed in her chocolate eyes, "I don't really have anything to compare it to."

Bridge took a deep breath and leaned in. Gently, tentatively, his lips brushed across Z's, igniting a spark of passion that coursed through both rangers. Drawing the yellow ranger tighter in his embrace, Bridge deepened the kiss, allowing his emotions to take over, delighting when Z responded eagerly, her arms snaking around his neck. Gasping for air, the two rangers pulled away.

Bridge couldn't help but grin, "Wow. Was it supposed to feel like that?"

Z shrugged, "I don't know. This is a first for me."

Bridge reluctantly pulled on his glove and held out his hand, and Z twined her fingers through his as they turned to stroll down the pathway.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure this dating thing out together."

Z laughed, "Together. I like the sound of that."

_Yea! Another finished. I love Bridge and Z. Bridge is just so adorable, and I love Z's sass. That seems like a common trait in all yellow rangers. Awesome stuff. Anyway, since I have had a rather persistent request from a very supportive reviewer of mine, who may or may not go under the alias of CamFan4Ever, I will try my hand at a Hunter/Cam. That, however, will follow a Sky/Syd that has an interesting challenge attached to it. If you don't see your challenge yet, rest assured, I will try to fulfill all of them. So to reiterate: a Sky/Syd, followed by a Hunter/Cam, and then a Sky/Z. So there you go, and happy reading. Keep the challenges coming!_

_Roxie_


End file.
